metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Burzum
Burzum is the musical project of Varg Vikernes (under the pseudonym "Count Grishnackh"). It began during 1991 in Bergen, Norway and quickly imprinted it's self as an important part in the second wave of black metal. During 1992 and 1993, Burzum recorded four albums; however, in 1993 Vikernes was convicted and imprisoned for the murder of Mayhem guitarist Øystein "Euronymous" Aarseth and the arson of several churches. While in prison Varg Vikernes has released two Dark Ambient Style albums under the name of Burzum. Musical Style Burzum's first four albums contained the basic staples of Black Metal which includes tremelo picking, heavily distorted guitars, mystical or folk inspired lyrics and themes, violent screams and weird arpeggios. The later two albums being Dark Ambient style music (probably due to lack of resources in prison, though Varg has himself spoken of bands of a similar vein such as Das Ich while in prison). All though Burzum's discography is inspirations drawn from Tolkien; for example, the name "Count Grishnackh" is taken from an orc character called Grishnákh in Tolkien's works1. The choice of the name for the project reflects both this influence and the desire for anonymity: "Burzum" is a word of the Black Speech of Mordor meaning "darkness", and is one of those found on the Ring-inscription of the One Ring (the final part of the Ring inscription being "…agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul, or "…and in the darkness bind them").2 Some of Burzum's early songs featured titles like "En ring til å herske" ("One Ring to Rule"); however, Vikernes later explained this to be a reference to the Rheingold of Norse mythology rather than to Tolkien's works, which themselves owe debt to Norse mythology. As he continued to release albums, Vikernes' attraction to Norse mythology and Pagan beliefs became more and more apparent. Much of Burzum's later music focuses on Norse legends, especially his most recent two ambient albums: Dauði baldrs deals exclusively with the legend of the death of Baldr and Hliðskjálf recounts the death of Wotan and the approach of Ragnarök. Musically, Burzum has progressed from primitive, raw black metal to classical-influenced ambient music characterised by minimalist tendencies and dark atmospheres. Vikernes' music is characterised by hypnotic repetition and simple yet profound song structures; this trademark sound has been present on Burzum's black metal and electronic albums alike. Vikernes has described Burzum as a kind of "spell" or recreation of an imaginary world tied in with Pagan history. Each album, he claims, was designed as a kind of "spell" in itself, with each beginning song intending to make the listener more susceptible to "magick", the following songs to inspire a "trance-like state of mind", and the last song to carry the listener into a "world of fantasy". Vikernes claims the intent to create this fantasy world came from dissatisfaction with the real world. He has stated the "message" of Burzum can be found in the lyrics of the first song of the first album ("Feeble Screams from Forests Unknown") 1. History Early Years (1991-1993) From 1988, Vikernes had been playing in the short lived band Old Funeral which also consisted of members who would later form the band Immortal. He played guitar in the band until 1991 when Old Funeral dissolved and then he chose to form his one man band, Burzum. Soon after recording two demos, he became very involved with the Norwegian black metal scene, being both interested in its music and the ideology behind the music. With his demos, he had attracted attention from Øystein Aarseth of Mayhem, who had just recently formed Deathlike Silence Productions. Aarseth then signed Burzum to the label, and shortly after, Burzum began recording for a self-titled debut album. According to Vikernes' autobiography on his website, he had intended to record the album in the worst recording quality possible (due to this being a typical trademark of the early Norwegian black metal scene), though still make it sound acceptable. Burzum's eponymous debut album was released in 1992, being one of the first albums released on Deathlike Silence Productions. The song "War" from this album had a guest appearance from Euronymous of Mayhem, playing a guitar solo "just for fun", according to Vikernes. Vikernes has stated that he had never played any live shows with Burzum, though at one point was interested in it so Samoth of Emperor joined the band as their bassist though only appeared on the Aske. Additionally, Erik Lancelot was hired to be the band's drummer, though did not record on any Burzum material, and along with Samoth did not play a live show. Vikernes had by then lost his interest in playing live concerts, and stated that he "didn't even need session musicians anymore". Therefore, Samoth and Lancelot had parted ways with Burzum. Burzum stayed as a solo project until 1993, when Vikernes was arrested for the murder of Euronymous and the burnings of several churches in Norway. Det Som Engang Var was released as Burzum's second album in 1993, recorded in 1992, and was the first of the remaining albums to be released during his incarceration. Imprisonment (1994-2009) May 15, 1994, saw the release of Hvis lyset tar oss, a new album of previously recorded material from 1992. Burzum stayed as a solo project until 1994, when Vikernes was arrested for the murder of Euronymous and the burnings of several churches in Norway. During his time in prison, on January 1, 1996, his next album got released, titled Filosofem it was recorded in March 1993 and was the last recording before Varg Vikernes' imprisonment. Vikernes, while imprisoned, managed to record two other albums in a dark ambient style. They were released as Dauði Baldrs (1997) and Hliðskjálf (1999). Post-imprisonment (2009-present) Soon after being released Vikernes started writing new tracks, nine metal tracks and an ambient intro and outro, for an upcoming Burzum album. According to Vikernes mentions, several record companies were interested in releasing his first album in eleven years. He stated about the new album, "I want to take my time, and make it the way I want it. It will be metal, and the fans can expect genuine Burzum." The album was going to be originally titled "Den hvite guden" (The White God), but he later decided to change it to Belus, which was released by "Byelobog productions" ("byelobog" resembles "whitegod" in Slavic languages) on the 8th of March 2010. It has also been announced that a movie will be released in 2010, based on Varg Vikernes' life in the early 1990s. The movie is mainly drawing inspiration from the book Lords of Chaos, with the film being of the same name. Vikernes expressed his deep contempt towards both the movie and the book it is based upon. The newest Burzum album, ''From the Depths of Darkness'' was released on March 7, 2011. Discography ;Studio albums * Burzum (1992) * Det som engang var (1993) * Hvis lyset tar oss (1994) * Filosofem (1996) * Dauði Baldrs (1997) * Hliðskjálf (1999) * Belus (2010) * Fallen (2011) * From the Depths of Darkness (2011) ;EPs * Aske (1993) ;Demos/promos * Burzum (Demo I) (1991) * Burzum (Demo II) (1991) * Burzum (Promo) (1992) ;Compilation albums * Burzum / Aske (1995) * 1992-1997 (1998) * Anthology (2002) * Draugen (2005) * Lord of Darkness Anthology (2008) Members ;Current members * Varg Vikernes – vocals, rhythm and lead guitar, bass guitar, drums, synthesizers (1991–present) ;Former members''' * Samoth (Tomas Haugen) – bass guitar on Aske (1992) * Euronymous (Øystein Aarseth) – guitar solo on "War" from Burzum (1992) External Links * Offical Site of Varg Vikernes Category:Artist Category:Bands Category:Heavy metal musical groups Category:Black metal musical groups